


The Education of Will Graham

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony), TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: At least not for anyone but Hannibae, Blow Jobs, Bratty Will, But he is not a slut, Dom/sub, Don't Want To Trigger Anyone, Fucked across the carpet, Heavy Dom Hannibal, Late Note, M/M, Professor Lecter, Sassy Will, Sorry about the Eels, Student Will, There are no Eels in this fic, This is Consensual Non Con I put the warning on just in case, This is for you Jennifer, did I mention it is consensual non consent?, there are carpet burns though, will loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: Student Will Graham is having extra lessons with his Professor, Dr Lecter.... I wonder what he could teach him?





	The Education of Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

> So... it was a Sunday afternoon and what else would myself and CannibalsSong be doing but RPing... and this 5 page doc was spawned and we thought "Why the fuck not?" So here it is... a one shot.
> 
> I mean we only have around 10 collective on going projects right now... I am still not sure how this happened but it was inspired by Jennifer, so thank you you absolute wonderful perv.
> 
> As mentioned, it is CONSENSUAL NON CONSENT but I wanted the warning up just in case anyone was in the least sensitive, they can spare themselves the ire.
> 
> Enjoy!

[](http://imgur.com/SSGKR5K)

Hannibal pushed Will back down onto the bed he was attempting on escaping from......"And where is it that you think you're going? I'm far from done with you my dear boy...."

"But I have class, Sir, I'll be late..."  Will giggled as he squirmed under the doctor’s weight.

"I’ll write you a note" he murmured, dragging open mouth kisses down the smooth column of his lover's throat. One hand gently grasped silken curls while the other worked its way under the waistband of Will's jeans and underwear to cup the boy's burgeoning sex.

"But sir... you did that last week... I should really go" he contradicted his words by bucking into the professor’s hand, giving a little moan as his flesh was worked expertly.  
  
"And I shall do so again and again and again...."  Hannibal purred as he continued to pump the hard flesh he held in his grasp.  "As often as I desire, Will.  And you are hardly saying no."  Sitting up, Hannibal straddled the lithe hips beneath him, quickly moving to strip the boy of his pants and revealing the leaking cock that put a lie to the protests Will was still trying to gasp out.

"Even if I said no, would it even matter?" Will mumbled as he was stripped of clothing. He would never say no, but the thought of his professor taking him when and as he saw fit was hot. He let out a groan as his cock was grasped once again, this time with some force.

Hannibal laughed darkly, leaning down to nip roughly at the shell of Will's ear.  "Not in the slightest my dear boy.  Having tasted you once, I doubt I will ever be sated."  Noting the blown pupils and aroused flush to Will's skin, Hannibal leered down at his boy.  "The thought of being taken whether you wish it or not arouses you, doesn't it?  What a twisted little thing you are...."

Pinning small wrists to the bed in one of his much larger hands, Hannibal continued to stroke the straining erection in his fist until the boy writhed beneath him and Hannibal's fingers were slick with precum.  Releasing Will's cock to slap lewdly against his taunt stomach, Hannibal pressed his slick fingers against the boy's tight opening.  "Tell me no, Will.  Tell me no and make me believe it."

Will had been told more than once that if he hadn't wanted to study forensics he would have made a fantastic actor. It must have been his empathy disorder, but he did enjoy assuming a role. The thought of this particular one made his cock twitch and the professor surely noticed.

Pushing his heels against the mattress, Will pushed away from the hand, the hand that felt so good exactly where he wanted it. Twisting, he struggled against the grip that held him fast, his breath quickening.

"Please Sir. I don't... please. I don't want this. I want to go to class... please. Let me go." The words were suitably pained and he sobbed in a frustrated way, trying to move away from the body imposing itself on his.  If he pushed himself hard enough, he knew the fight or flight hormones would kick in and wouldn't that make for a wild fuck.

"Oh, sweet boy, that would be most convincing if not for the way your lovely body yields so readily to mine."  With a delicate twist of his wrist, Hannibal sank two fingers into Will's twitching hole, pressing in to the second knuckle, immediately crooking them to seek out that spot deep inside that would make the boy see stars.  Easily controlling the struggling body beneath him, Hannibal laughed wickedly as the boy went rigid, his head thrown back as a high pitched whine of need escaped his gaping lips.  "Oh, l think you very much want this, dearest Will.  And before I let you cum, you will _beg_ me for release...."  Thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy, Hannibal set a driving pace, determined to wreck the young man completely.

But dear fuck did his professor know how to touch him. "Noooo." Will wailed breathlessly. If Dr Lecter was going to play dirty so indeed could he. Brat that he was, he couldn't resist testing the other.

"Please," he yelled out as loud as he could, knowing the window to the quadrant was open and it would already be busy. "Please Sir, stop!" His heart had started to pound against his chest and strength surged in him as he tried to throw the larger man off, the only real problem was trying to keep a smirk from curling his lips.

"If you cannot control your voice, I shall so for you"  Hannibal growled, knowing _exactly_ what his boy was playing at and more than willing to play along.  Pulling his fingers from the clinging flesh that gripped him so firmly with deliberate roughness, he quite enjoyed the yelp Will couldn't control.  

Standing from the bed, Hannibal made quick work of his belt and flies, snatching Will off the bed by his curls before the boy could scramble away and forcing him to his knees at Hannibal's feet.  The boy glared up at him from his position, his lips pressed together in a stubborn line, refusing Hannibal entrance.  Grinning at the defiance, Hannibal used his grip in the boy's hair to yank his head back at a painful angle.  Will predictably gasped at the pain and Hannibal moved quickly to push the hard length of his cock past the boy's parted lips until the broad head brushed against the back of his throat.

Will blinked tears away as the pressure of Dr Lecter’s cock forced into his throat. He tried to moan in protest, but judging by the way Sir rolled his hips, the sensation of his cries muffled on his thick length was pleasing to the older man. Will was still in fight mode, but the vice like grip on his head meant he was stuck fast as the man proceeded to skull fuck him. His fists drummed against the thick thighs that were as firm as columns in front of him to no avail. A dark laugh was expelled by Dr Lecter as he stepped forward, still holding Will's head fast and thrusting into him, but the younger man was now bent painfully back from where he was kneeling and all he could do with his hands was press his fingertips against the floor to take some of his weight in his awkward positioning. Will looked up at the man towering above him, blue eyes wide and displaying a mortified and innocent look that he knew would drive the other man mad.

Hannibal's eyes darkened in pleasure at the wrecked look on Will's face and the desperate pleading in his tear filled eyes.  The predator in him was only further provoked by the display of helplessness and Hannibal sped up the pace of his thrusts, drawing back until just the tip of his member remained enclosed by those plush lips before powering forward deep into the unwilling throat servicing him so sweetly.  After several long minutes, he pulled out completely, too near his orgasm and unwilling to end things so quickly.  Leaning down to tower over the kneeling form, Hannibal could not resist devouring that lush mouth with his own, mimicking with his tongue the act he had just forced upon his reluctant bed partner.  "Are you ready to behave, sweet boy, or are you going to force me to punish you further?"  He purred after releasing Will's mouth from the hungry kiss and taking a step back from the panting form.

Will fell back from the kiss, honestly weakened from the force with which his mouth had been abused. He just restrained himself from stroking his own aching erection, turned on beyond belief by their impromptu game. Pushing to rest against the bed, Will caught his breath and looked up at the older man. He took a moment to ponder his next move, to decide if he wanted to push further or not. He really was in the mood to be fucked up.

Pushing himself up onto his feet, he wavered slightly before spitting at the doctor’s feet, a gesture he knew would inflame his anger and turning, he leapt for the bedroom door. Before he took his first step, he knew he didn’t stand a chance of escaping and that he'd be brought down. It was exactly what he was after and knew his lover would not disappoint.  With his back turned, he allowed himself a grin as he ran.

Not expecting his prey to attempt flight, Hannibal nonetheless reacted instantly, spinning on his heel and reaching out a long arm simultaneously, he easily snared the fleeing form around his slender waist and brought him smoothly to the floor.  Bending, Hannibal lowered his body down to cage the boy beneath him, using his heavier frame to force Will to his knees, ass in the air, chest and head pressed firmly to the floor.  The position arched the boy's back into a beautiful bow and left his  vulnerable entrance exposed and easily accessed by the harsh fingers Hannibal thrust deep.  Leaning down to place his lips close to the delicate shell of Will's ear, Hannibal infused his voice with all the dark, sensual violence he knew his boy craved. "That was extremely rude of you, William.  Your actions cry out for correction."

Will didn't have to feign his reaction, he was in the headspace now and the hands were not gentle. It was fortuitous that he liked rough play, but even then, the press of the weight on him and his positioning, coupled with the fingers that pushed roughly into him without regard for the soft tissue that was scraped with strong thrusts was more than he was expecting.

"Sir please stop! It hurts." He groaned weakly into the carpet rough against his cheek. Wetness still leaked from his eyes when his words had the opposite effect, the force driving into him unforgivably harder.

"Oh, it’s far too late to beg mercy, boy.  I will have you now, in the manner I see fit.  And after your rude display,  I am in the mood to _punish_....."  Hannibal hissed,  leaning back far enough to spit into his own palm and slick his cock with the moisture.  It would not be enough, but that was exactly what his boy was asking for.  Positioning his cockhead at Will's less than prepped opening, he smirked down at the panting form kneeling in front of him.  "This may hurt"  he mocked.  Snapping his hips forward without further warning, he thrust deep, powering in until he was buried balls deep in the tight heat of the younger man's struggling body.

Will gasped for breath as his finger tips tried to grip at the carpet to gain some kind of hold only to find that his efforts were unsuccessful. The younger man cried out in a harsh snarl as the doctor slammed into him again and again, not allowing time for the tender flesh to stretch. Will, with no power to move or run, was left helpless in the face of the onslaught of sensation. He was caught and he was being brutally fucked into without mercy. His head spun with satisfaction and his reactions contradicted that pleasure as he squirmed away from the blows. The force in which Hannibal was laying into him was inching him across the carpet, his knees protesting slightly where his skin was getting burned by the friction. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat.

"Yesssss"  Hannibal hissed in response to the garbled, pleading noises coming from the completely subgated form he was powering into.  Bucking his hips brutally, the doctor deliberately angled his thrusts to batter against the boy's prostate, reveling in the knowledge that Will would be unable to resist the pleasure he forced upon him.  Keeping a firm grip on one slender hip, Hannibal reached beneath the boy's heaving form to take Will's leaking cock in a harsh grip and began to mercilessly jack him, laughing at the weak ‘no’ that fell from his panting lips.  "This is what you need, William.  To be dominated, taken without regard to your protests and fucked like the little slut you are."  Leaning forward, Hannibal licked up the tears that leaked from the wide blue eyes.  "You cannot tell me you do not want this."

"Fucking bastard." Will managed to whine weakly. His eyes squeezed shut as the doctor handled him so easily, taking what he wanted, forcing the orgasm to build in Will’s belly. It was, to Will, mind blowing. But a slut, he was not. It was only the doctor that had this effect on him and the thought that the older man entertained the idea he would do this for others brought a kernel of real ire to the surface. It was hard to express with the moans that were compelled from him as he was hammered into at just that spot, but he flashed his eyes angrily at the man that was taking him. "Fuck you" he spat.

Hannibal laughed at the insulted anger flashing in those beautiful eyes.  "Oh, so the kitten has claws."  He mocked, thrusting deep and holding for a moment before pulling out and rising to his feet.  The flash of surprise on the boys face was quickly replaced by alarm as Hannibal bent to pick him up, forcing skinny legs and arms to cling to his larger frame to keep balanced.  Turning, Hannibal stepped forward and slammed them up against the closest wall and without hesitation thrust back into the now well stretched opening that so greedily sucked him deep.  Grasping the boy's bottom in his large hands, the doctor resumed his brutal pace, fucking up into the smaller body with powerful snaps of his hips.  Leaning down to mouth along Will's jaw, he laughed low and mean at the helpless way the boy's hips bucked into his thrusts.

His anger had broken through Will's act, forcing him from the role he had slipped into and he was too far gone to resume it. The speck of anger generated by the doctor’s words remained however, the insult one he would not easily forget.

But for now, he gave into his desire, utterly possessed by his professor and being slammed forcefully again and again against the wall. "Sir-" he managed around a grunt. Eagerly, his body met the thrusts, his own aching erection caught between their bodies and the friction it received was maddeningly not enough. He clung to the frame of the larger man, utterly at his mercy and knowing the doctor had none. The lips that worked on him sent a shiver through his body, adding to the sensations driving him mad. Such a cruel and pleasurable mouth, god how he loved it.

Knowing exactly what had sparked his boy's ire, Hannibal crushed the angry mouth beneath his before lifting his head to meet the glittering glare being aimed at him.  Smiling down at his boy, he eased the force of his thrusts, rolling his hips slow and languorously against Will's.  

"Oh, make no mistake, William.  I know you only spread yourself for me. But for me, you will be as wanton and debauched as any whore walking the street if it so pleases me."  Taking the younger man's leaking cock into his palm, he timed his thrusts to the smooth strokes he gave the pulsing length in his hand. _"Now, Will....you will beg."_

Will knew it was fucked up to melt at the crass words, but melt he did, softening into the gentler motion of the larger man's body. He was hungry for the doctor’s mouth, mewling as he tried to capture it with his own. The older man held back, just out of reach from that seeking mouth, waiting for Will to beg. Begging was not Will's forte, but right now the hand on his cock and the dick filling him was becoming overwhelming and just might be enough to drive him to it. He could already feel the sweet ache that the brutal fucking had caused, throat sore and knees raw, the sensations piled onto him. He felt helpless and needy.

Sir palmed the end if his length in just that way that would tease, bring him to the edge but not push him over. With every silent moment that passed with Will’s hesitation, the older man slowed his motions. Will needed release, his body throbbed almost painfully with prolonged desire.

"Sir, please," He whined, breath hitching as the fingers that held him dug into his flesh with a probing thrust, "Sir, I want to cum. I'll do anything, pleaseee." He wailed. Tears of frustration almost leaking from the corners of his eyes. Fuck if he didn't experience every emotion when this man was inside him.

"So beautiful like this, my darling boy. How can I resist when you beg me so sweetly?"

Hitching the boy higher against him, Hannibal tilted his hips so that the head of his cock hit the plump, needy prostate deep inside the hot channel Hannibal was thrusting into, causing the boy in his arms to mewl sweetly as he threw his head back in pleasured agony.  Speeding the snap of his hips, the doctor tightened his fist around Will's straining erection and stroked him furiously, intent now on driving his young lover to completion.  Biting at the creamy skin of the boy's shoulder, Hannibal growled as he felt the boy's swollen passage began to contract around his length as his orgasm crashed over him.

Will's body shuddered and he cried out wordlessly at the pleasure and pain inflicted on him, an irresistible cocktail for the younger man. Fingers clutched at the dominant man, dragging slowly down his back as the thrusts continued relentlessly. Just as the teeth bit into him again, Will let go and a long howl of pleasure burst from his throat as he felt his body jerk, clamping tight around the doctor and heat pumped from his cock as the older man continued to jerk him off. The thrusts seeming to push more cum from him with every hit against his prostate and it seemed never ending. As his groan died, his body finally slumping forward into the strong body holding his.  All strength gone from his limbs, he was hung limp as a doll in Hannibal’s embrace as the professor continued to fuck him.

Tipping the lolling head up, Hannibal gave the boy the kiss he had so wanted, growling into his mouth as he thrust into his body, seeking his own release now in the well fucked body he held so close to his own.  Just as his boy began to whine in overstimulation, the doctor's climax rolled through him, causing his hips to lose their rhythm and stuttering his thrusts as his seed flooded Will's tight channel with wet heat.  His breath came in deep pants as he lowered his head to rest on the boy's shoulder as he waited for his heart to regain its normal, slow beat.

Pulling out gently, he pressed soft kisses to Will's flushed and sleepy contanence as he carried the limp form back to bed.  Laying the boy down, he ran fond fingers through the wild curls on his lover's head before pulling the blankets back up to cover the small frame.  

"Rest now, dear Will.  I will make your excuses to your other professors."  The sleepy, grumbled complaint that issued from the still form curved the doctor's lips into an affectionate smile.  Ever stubborn, his little lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism and suggestions warmly received!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
